


Touch & Taste

by forxmh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AAAAAAA, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gyuhao, M/M, One Shot, idk ratings yet either so just know there's cursing, mostly fluffy? idrk how this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forxmh/pseuds/forxmh
Summary: Minghao finds his soulmate.





	Touch & Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this is my first fanfic because I really love gyuhao and I wanted to write something. I kinda based their school off of mine, and I also tried the soulmate au because I'm a sucker for it. I kinda had trouble with tense and timing and it doesn't really have a strong plot, but it's existent and it's here. Any thoughts or tips or anything would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading & hope you enjoy!(:

Minghao didn't really know Mingyu. 

Of course, they'd been going to the same arts school together for two years, he'd known him since freshman orientation. But he hadn't had an effect on Minghao's life. He was just the extremely smart, kind, attractive, popular, and talented theatre major that basically ruled their whole class. Minghao was just the quiet dancer in the back of some of his classes, the kid completely average at everything (except dance). They stayed on opposite sides of the building, hung out with completely different people, and never saw each other outside of school. They had no relations whatsoever. 

The only thing linking the two of them was the fact neither of them had found their soulmate yet. 

The legend retold to every child always stated the same thing: your soulmate should be found before you reach eighteen years old. The universe was too kind to hide them from you; your soulmate is bound to be easily reachable between the moment you are born and turn eighteen. If you don't find them before then, (which only happens to less than five percent of the world’s population), something must have happened. They had either been hurt, had moved away, or had a different soulmate that wasn't you, forcing you to wait until your next life to fall in love. As well as making you live out your current life with the permanent loss of one of your five senses.

It's usually hereditary. As far back as Minghao's grandparents can remember, everyone related to him was robbed of the same sense until they came across their soulmate. 

Minghao couldn't feel. His body was simply numb. 

While he couldn't feel pain, which was kind of a plus, (especially concerning painful dance injuries), he couldn't feel anything else either. Kisses pressed against his forehead from his mom, his dog's fur between his fingers, soft sweaters against his back. He couldn't experience touch, and he was really starting to wish he could.

As a junior in high school, Minghao was about to turn seventeen. And then he only had a year to find his soulmate, or he'd most likely be stuck like this for the rest of his pitiful life. He was starting to stress; he just needed to be touched the slightest bit by his special person, and his sense of feeling would appear and he would know who his soulmate was. He couldn't even count how many people he had touched that day, just walking past someone. A brush of his shoulders against someone else's could mean everything. But it simply hasn't happened. And Minghao was starting to wonder if it ever would. 

And it hasn't happened to Mingyu either. Minghao only knew from rumors: the boy hasn't gained the sense of taste yet. Eating only healthy foods that don't have to taste appealing probably contributes to his glowing figure and healthiness, but Minghao guessed Mingyu would want to be able to taste. Minghao didn't know how people who were without taste got it back though, it wasn't simple like touch.

So, while having one pretty significant similar quality, the two boys still didn't have an effect on each others lives.

 

-

 

Minghao, being an upperclassman, had a solo for the September all school showcase. He wasn't really nervous, he's had tons of solos outside of school. There was a different problem. With all his new classes and leftover summer work, he hasn't had a lot of time to practice. He knew the dance, he definitely knew it. But not well. 

So, on the night of the first show, Minghao was not in the dressing room with the other performers. He was in the junction of the vocal and social studies hallways, with his earbuds plugged in, practicing alone.

He took precise steps and swung his arms to the upbeat music blaring in his ears. He wanted to do this right, and accordingly, he closed his eyes to zero in on the movement of his body. He couldn't feel the ground beneath his toes, so dancing always made him feel even lighter than he normally did. It felt as if he was floating, soaring, and he let the music seep into his body. 

Halfway through the second run through, he hit something. The wind was knocked out of him, and his earbuds popped out while his eyes flew open. He fell to the ground. Then, he was surrounded.

Pressures weighed down on his body from every angle. At first it felt as if he was going to be crushed. His legs were being tightly hugged by the comfortable material from his leggings and his shirt scratched his chest. He couldn't move. The floor was what Minghao could assume would be called "hard" and his knees stung with what was probably pain. But his back was resting against something "soft" and warm. It was when he subconsciously relaxed into the body behind him did he realize he had fallen onto the most important person in his whole life.

"Are you okay?" The question came from underneath him. It was a male voice, but Minghao couldn't quite decipher who it belonged to. He was filled with both joy and fear. He managed to find his soulmate, but now, what if something went wrong? What if he was someone he didn't like, or someone mean? Or what if it was unrequited: he wasn't his soulmate's soulmate? That was the worst fate of all.

"Yes," He breathed out. His brain was half screaming at him to look at the boy behind him, half begging him to shut his eyes and curl into a ball. He listened to neither side and just stayed as he was. "Are you?"

"Yep! How about we get up?" He responded. Minghao definitely heard the voice before, it was a student from school, probably someone performing today.

"Fuck, yeah. Sorry if I bumped into you." Minghao raised himself up with shaky legs, not used to the feeling of... well, feeling. He still didn't turn.

"Oh no, I was running down the hall looking for something, I wasn't paying attention, I kinda ran into you. Sorry!"

Minghao hummed.

"Wait, why are you even all the way over here? If you're performing, we're supposed to be backstage. Also, why won't you look at me?" A small laugh following the question softened the blow a little bit, and Minghao realized he couldn't hide from his literal soulmate. 

"Sorry," he spun around hesitantly. "I was just-" his voice faltered, and his jaw dropped open.

(If you haven't guessed it by now,) Minghao's soul mate was Kim Mingyu.

"Just... um... surprised." Minghao finished with a whisper, alarms going off inside his head, his eyes pricking with tears. His soulmate was Kim Mingyu, the guy everyone without a soulmate wished would be theirs. The literal perfect guy, possibly the most amiable and well rounded kid in the whole school. Minghao felt like he was going to throw up. His skin burned and he swayed where he stood.

"Oh, Minghao!" Mingyu grinned down at Minghao. "Hi! We haven't talked since freshman year!"

Minghao couldn't exactly remember talking to Mingyu in freshman year, but he couldn't help smiling a bit too, his heart jumping in his chest. 

"Hi, Mingyu." 

"Are you sure you're okay?" The taller boy bent a bit, coming eyes to eyes with the shorter. "You look really red and shaky and stuff. Are you performing tonight? Ohhh! Were you practicing out here?"

"I'm fine. And yeah, I was practicing." Minghao looked away from the boy's big eyes and scanned the ground for his phone and earbuds. 

"Mmh. Cute," Mingyu said. 

Minghao practically gagged with surprise as he bent to pick up his phone. It was heavier than he expected. 

"Not really. I hope I just don't fuck my solo up too bad. Especially now." The last part accidentally slipped out, and Minghao cursed himself a bit. He leaned against the wall, managing to glance at Mingyu's face for a second before flushing and focusing back on the floor.

"Why 'especially now?'" Mingyu immediately questioned. "Minghao! Are. You. Hurt?" He looked at Minghao pointedly, annunciating the words like the other couldn't understand. 

"No, Mingyu. I am not hurt." Minghao said in the same tone as the other.

He sure is all protective and naggy. But wait, is that a good thing now? I hope he's easy to live with... Minghao couldn't help the domestic thoughts. Mingyu was his soulmate, they were meant to be together..

But then Minghao thought about the present. Mingyu hasn't said anything about soulmates yet so... it's either he hasn't discovered it yet, or Minghao wasn't his. Just at the thought of the second outcome, Minghao's insides churned and it felt as if his eyes were going to well up again. He wouldn't tell Mingyu the real "especially now" reason. He'll wait a bit. 

"I'm fine." The stressed boy tried to clear his mind and forced himself to look up at the bigger again. 

"Okay, okay." Mingyu visibly lightened up a bit when Minghao gave him a sarcastic thumbs up. "Are you done? Wanna go back?" 

Minghao pushed himself of the wall, steadied himself, and walked a few steps away from Mingyu.

"Yeah, let's go. I have to go on soon anyway."

 

-

 

Minghao's solos had gone pretty well. They got better every night as he got more used to feeling the things around him. His teacher even complimented him after the last show. Mingyu did every time. 

Mingyu approached Minghao the first day back at school after the weekend full of shows. He slid down next to him in the empty hallway that Minghao always waited for the first bell in. How Mingyu knew he was there, and why he was there, Minghao wasn't quite sure, but he wasn't complaining. He basked in his soulmate's attention, surprised he was even getting any. He answered Mingyu's basic get-to-know-you questions gladly, and asked them back. He didn't see Mingyu again once throughout the whole day, but still went to and left every class with a small smile lingering on his lips.

Mingyu came to the hallway in the morning the next day too, with more questions. He ended up coming for the rest of the week. Then the next. Minghao started finding himself waiting for Mingyu every morning, with a light heart and sweaty palms. 

And, luckily for Minghao, Mingyu didn't stop coming. They spoke every day before class until Mingyu finally asked Minghao for his number, and they talked after school and on the weekends too. They chatted every single day. 

But, unluckily for Minghao, Mingyu hadn't said one thing about soulmates yet. Minghao's love life was only digging itself into a hole by slowly becoming closer with his soulmate in the wrong way: the platonic way. But at least, for now, they were becoming friends. That was good enough for Minghao. (Well, that's what he told himself.)

 

-

 

By November, about two and a half months later, the boys had hung out multiple times. Minghao guessed Mingyu really wanted to be his friend. Their daily conversations didn't fade, and they grew closer with every study or video game session. Mingyu must like Minghao decently, even if he still hasn't said anything about being his soulmate.

Concerning that: Minghao's given up. Mingyu hasn't even mentioned soulmates other than referring to other couples. Nothing about himself, nor Minghao for that matter. Minghao couldn't keep hope in something hopeless. 

Sometimes Minghao wondered if he would be content with just being Mingyu's best friend for the rest of his life. It seems like their relationship was going that way, and Minghao knew he'd rather have Mingyu in some type of way than not have him at all. You can't help loving your soulmate, they were made for you. Even if Mingyu annoyed him sometimes, if they fought or disagreed sometimes (it was friendly; almost flirty...) even if Minghao wasn't Mingyu's soulmate. Minghao loved Mingyu, and nothing could change that. Ever. It would just be an unrequited love, and Minghao will just have to live with it.

 

-

 

Minghao invited Mingyu over the day after Christmas. He got a new two player game that he really needed to try out "asap" according to what he texted his friend. He was also starting to experience 'Mingyu-withdraw' because of the great divide of winter break. So, just as the sun started to set and snow started to fall, Mingyu came over. 

It was casually enjoyable. The two boys sat in front of a small TV in Minghao's room, wrapped themselves in thin blankets, turned off the lights, and played the game for hours.

There was little conversation except for sudden expletives, and sometimes "GO GO GO WHAT THE FUCK MINGYU GO!" or "Sorry," when one of them messed it up for the other. 

They stopped playing at around two in the morning. The snow was still falling as Minghao settled into bed and Mingyu in a sleeping bag on the floor next to him. The only light leaked from the windows where stars could be seen in cracks of the shades. 

They talked mindlessly for a bit. First about the holiday, then school, then about post-high school, which lead to the future. And finally, finally, they talked about soulmates. 

"I still haven't found my soulmate." Mingyu brought up the topic. "I really hope I will. I don't want to be alone forever. I've been getting this weird feeling lately sometimes, too. Its like this longing for affection and giving affection. It just... I don't know, really makes me want to care for someone. I can't really describe it, but it's there. Also, I really wanna taste chocolate."

Minghao grunted in response, his heart sinking at his soulmate talking about not having a soulmate. The sadness was almost bone crushing. Minghao wanted to show Mingyu affection, receive his affection. He wanted Mingyu to care for him. But he couldn't tell Mingyu that. He was so close, (physically), yet so far (in reality). 

"I hope you find them." He managed to address his friend.

"Thanks. I do too." Mingyu's words sounded much more solemn than normal. Minghao could see the outline of his figure twist in his sleeping bag and turn to face him. "You haven't found your soulmate yet either, right?"

Minghao let out something between a sigh and a laugh in defeat. Yes, he has.

"No, I haven't." He answered. 

"Wow, that really sucks for us. I hope you find yours, too." Mingyu's teeth chattered slightly between his words.

"Yeah. Thanks." The clicking of the boy's teeth made Minghao wonder how much colder it probably was down there. He thought about inviting Mingyu up to sleep in his bed with him, but would he think that was weird? Maybe it would be a good excuse to be especially close for a bit-

"Hao." Mingyu interrupted the boy's thoughts, and then answered them. "Can I pretty please sleep in your bed with you? It's really cold down here, and your bed is so comfortable, pleeease! If you don't want me to, I understand, but... please!" He begged.

Minghao felt his skin heat up as he gave Mingyu an approval and the boy jumped up with what kinda sounded like a squeal. His heart started skipping beats when the taller boy climbed over his body. He even managed to start sweating when Mingyu was finally under the covers next to him. 

"It's a lot warmer up here." Mingyu eventually observed a minute or two later, after they finally got comfortable, with a becoming-sleepy and deep voice. "Thank you."

"Of course." Minghao was close to shaking. Their positioning ended up forcing him to face Mingyu, and Mingyu to face him. A few seconds later, his brain almost short circuited when Mingyu slowly leaned forward and touched his forehead against Minghao's.

"Minghao." Mingyu's breath tickled Minghao's nose.

"Yeah?" Minghao whispered, his heart pounding.

"Can I kiss you?" Mingyu whispered back.

"Yeah."

Minghao closed his eyes and felt a hand slowly cup his cheek, shooting both chills and sparks down his body. Then a pair of parted lips pressed against his. 

His lower lip was sucked on for about three seconds before the other boy pulled back again. Minghao kept his eyes closed.

Mingyu's lips were possibly the softest things he's ever felt against his (which wasn't a lot of stuff yet,) and Minghao wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to grab Mingyu's face and slam it against his and tell him he loved him over and over again. Could he, now?

Minghao was barely breathing. Why did Mingyu kiss him? Did this mean Minghao should tell him? Could he tell him??

But before Minghao could act, he heard a quiet sniffle and felt Mingyu's hand stop holding his face. 

"Hey, Mingyu, are you okay? What's wrong?" He fretted quietly, pulled out of his thoughts with concern. He patted Mingyu's arm gently before the boy lifted it and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

"Hao," Mingyu choked out the nickname. "I could taste your lips. I could taste something."

Minghao let out a small, wet gasp. He took a deep breath, and then let out a giggle. Tears started to form in his eyes, too. 

"I'm your soulmate?" He breathed.

"You're my soulmate." Mingyu confirmed. He held Minghao's face again, but now with both hands on either cheek. His eyes were wet, boring right into Minghao's. Tears streaked down his hardly lit face. "Minghao, you're my soulmate."

A sob escaped the smaller boy's mouth.

"Good." He said. "Cause you're mine too."

He didn't even have to explain how he knew. Mingyu let out a cry, and then broke into a smile so incredibly large the tears running down his face couldn't match in any setting. Then he kissed Minghao again. 

That night, Minghao was warm. Not because of his bed, but because of his soulmate Kim Mingyu's arms wrapped around his waist, and chest pressed against his back. Because Mingyu loved him, and he loved Mingyu right back. Because he knew they would be together forever, and nothing could change that. Ever.


End file.
